User talk:Alari
Welcome to GuildWiki2! Thanks for your help, Alari :). Shame I can't be on 24/7 =P. Warwick 10:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :), we appear to be in conflicting timezones tho, I was fast asleep when you were on :/ I'm actually about to head to school and wont be back for 6 or so hours, will see thats up then.--Alari 13:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Alright then. :). Its good to have a sysop base that can work correspondingly- When you go to sleep, I'll probably be coming on. Warwick 14:13, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, if you didnt note, you're a sysop now =P. Warwick 14:25, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yea, on weekdays anyways, weekends I am awake/asleep and random times, no job ftw, no money ftl tho :/. -- 19:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Nice to have you on board :). -- Warw/Wick 21:22, 10 April 2008 (UTC) lololol at GW:RFA.. Saddish thing is everyone else will go oppose.. Night now. -- Warw/Wick 21:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm non-conformist like that. -- 21:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Go! Alari is editing so fast i can't do anything! Balistic Pve 22:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Heh, whenever I feel like doing something here its usually in short quick spontaneous bursts-- 23:04, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks YOu are quickly catching my mistakes, NICE JOB!!Balistic Pve 01:28, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Good work! : :) -- Warw/Wick 14:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, what for tho?-- 19:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::General maintanance of the site? You name it, you've probably done it here :p -- Warw/Wick 06:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I'm afraid I have been spending my wiki time designing my userpages on guildwiki lately, check in everyone in awhile here tho.-- 06:49, 7 May 2008 (UTC) So... What's up here? I'm just checking in. Haven't seen any new news of the game, unless I missed something. Is wikia still harassing it's wikis or did all that settle down? Haven't looked back here in awhile since wikia pissed me off and there's been nothing I can find to even add to the wiki.-- 05:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Nothing much, we've sorta gone inactive. Look at sitenotice — 04:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, let me know if anything pops up that I can help with, will try to check back here more often, I also updated the logo to a less tacky looking on, not sure why I thought that looked good before, let em know if anyone has a problem with it. 08:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) User page Your user pag is screwed up due to Oasis... Please check out Community Portal? Ariyen 06:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC)